


What Makes A Hero?

by LyraMaeArcher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraMaeArcher/pseuds/LyraMaeArcher
Summary: Marinette struggles with an assignment for school.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: THEME:  Hero





	What Makes A Hero?

Marinette flopped over her desk in frustration. Of all the topics that Ms. Bustier could have suggested, this one was the worst. The words at the top of the page glared at her in dark, bold print, taunting her.

**What Makes a Hero?**

Tikki seemed to think that this essay would be easy, given the insights a double-life as Ladybug should have offered. But, from Marinette’s perspective, the life of a hero was anything but heroic. The responsibilities of a both a civilian student and a superhero felt more like a never ending struggle against gravity than the picture perfect life everyone seemed to believe it to be. Stress threatened to fracture just about every square inch of her carefully stitched life.

Besides, even if she could tap into her inside information as Ladybug to come up with something to say about the matter, no amount of homework justified the risk of exposure.

"You know," Tikki said, crumbs from her mouthful of cookies tumbling on the desk, "a hero isn't just someone who wears spotted spandex or can jump over rooftops."

Tikki was right, as usual. How many everyday heroes could she name? Adrien himself had called her an everyday Ladybug, just for caring about other people and wanting to help. 

**What Makes A Hero?**

Marinette's mind wandered through memories: the way her parents stood at her side when she was accused of something bad, the way Alya never gave up, the way Ms. Bustier attempted to stop her students from being akumatized, the way Chat threw himself in to protect her every time she needed it. 

Chat. Her heart warmed as she thought of her partner. Everyone always considered Ladybug the hero because she put everything back right again, but really, Chat was more of what she considered a hero.

Sitting up, the pencil tapped against her lip with a thought before Marinette dropped it onto the paper. A quick stretch of her fingers prepped her for typing. 

* * *

_When you ask people to think about heroes, they tend to go big or go home: Superheroes in spandex who fly or fight evil seem to top the list. As if, somehow, their ability to stop bad guys is the only reason they are a hero._

_But a hero is so much more than a strong fist or quick battle movements. It’s not the big, flashy things, but what happens in the little moments that matters._

_It’s checking on someone after the cameras are off to make sure they are ok. It’s words of encouragement to someone who doubts. It’s believing in someone even when it seems unbelievable. It’s choosing to stand beside them no matter what. It’s being willing to stay in the shadows instead of the spotlight. It’s listening to a plan and helping make it happen. It’s stepping in to take a blow meant for someone else knowing that you might get hurt instead._

_So what makes a hero?_

_Choosing to put the needs of others first is what makes a hero out of -_

* * *

An akuma alert nearly shook her phone off the desk. Marinette sighed, pushing herself away from the computer desk. 

“Ready, Tikki? Duty calls.” 

The little red kwami nodded in anticipation. 

“Spots on!”


End file.
